This invention relates generally to methods for producing composite materials, and more specifically to methods for producing reinforced resin pads, sheets, and other related structures.
Many electronic components, such as motor controllers and other high power circuits, are susceptible to damage or performance degradation due to excessive heat, including a substantial amount of waste heat generated during operation. Therefore, the heat that these and other surrounding components generate must be quickly and efficiently drawn away to an outer shell, a heat sink, or other heat dissipating structure. At the same time, electrical components in close proximity typically need to be electrically isolated from one another, as well as from other electrical conductors in the vicinity to prevent interference, short circuits, and other issues.
Resins, such as silicone, epoxy, or urethane, are often chosen to encapsulate electronic components due to favorable properties as an electrical insulator and thermal conductor, as well as their flexibility and relatively low weight. In many cases, these resins begin as uncured liquid or moldable solids, which can be directed or injected into gaps around the electronic components before curing in place. However, some resin-based encapsulants need to be reinforced by using a carrier structure when compressed into tight spaces or to otherwise improve their mechanical properties.